


Macabre

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Dies Ahaha, Gen, One-Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober but November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (except in November)the impostor watched him writhe in pain with a grin.
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Macabre

Brown grabbed his leg tight, knowing the impostor was standing above him but only caring about the pain that shot through his thigh. The leg spasmed violently as his knuckles went white from his clenched fists, almost breaking the skin on his leg as he desperately tried to distract from the pain. He heaved out breaths as he looked up at Black, tears flowing down his face as the impostor watched him writhe in pain with a grin.

“Black?” Someone called from a distance, and the impostor disappeared into the vent he had just crawled out of to attack Brown. The crewmate watched helplessly as Black escaped, unable to focus his vision because it just  _ hurt so much _ .

Blue was the one to find Brown almost passing out from the pain that he felt, and she immediately called for an emergency meeting. It felt like hours passed as Blue gathered everyone into the navigation room, even though it was just a few minutes. He could see the crew gathered, looking down at him with various expressions of horror and disgust.

“Brown?” Lime asked, kneeling down next to him. “Who did this to you?”

The expression of genuine fear on Black’s face… well, it definitely wasn’t worth the pain, but it made things just a little bit better.

“Black,” he gasped out, still clutching his leg, “he attacked me, and then used the vents to get away.”

“Liar!” Black snarled, taking a step backwards as everybody stared at him.

“Black has been suspicious from the start.” Lime said, still kneeling by Brown.

“No! It wasn’t me! Brown is lying!”

“You really think that Brown would get a broken leg and  _ not _ remember who broke it?” Lime said, raising an eyebrow.

“But… well, Brown was the one who discovered Green!”

“You’re saying he did this to himself?” Blue said, folding her arms as she stood up straight.

“But…!” Black’s words fizzled out as he desperately tried to think of ways he could deflect the truth.

“Everybody who votes for Black to be ejected, raise your hand.” Lime said, raising her hand.

The only ones who didn’t raise their hands were Brown and Black.

Ten minutes later, Black was suffocating in the void of space and Brown was being tended to by Blue and Orange in the medbay. Somehow, Brown had broken his femur, but it wasn’t a bad break. Orange said he didn’t need surgery, at least, but it still hurt like nothing else Brown had ever felt.

Brown huffed as he waited for the x-ray to complete, trying to stay as still as possible but growing increasingly impatient. He yelped as the table he was laying on was yanked out from the machine, Lime grinning down at him.

“Black was getting impatient, but I’m still not surprised he screwed up so badly.” Lime chuckled, and Brown’s face paled as he saw Orange and Blue mutilated behind Lime.

“Don’t worry, I’m not killing you yet. I’ll be saving you for last.”

Brown whimpered as he watched Lime crawl through the ventilation, desperately trying to move but his femur sending a shock through his nerves for every second he spent moving. 

It wasn’t long after when Lime returned, opening the medbay doors with Pink’s corpse in tow. He whimpered as Lime happily mocked him, playing with Pink’s dead body like some kind of  _ puppet _ .

It didn’t stop with Pink.

Every single crewmate went through the same treatment, and Brown had run out of tears by the time Lime arrived empty handed. It took Brown a second to realize that everyone was dead. Everyone but the two of them.

Lime had a dark grin on his face as he approached Brown, shedding both his suit and the human form he had taken.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you, Brown.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this one but y'know writer's block is a thing


End file.
